A la recherche du nouveau groupe!
by lord-dawn
Summary: quelques groupes vont nous chanter des tites chansons a vous de les critiquer
1. tombez la baguette

Bon j'ai écrit sa pour délirer, dites moi se que vous en pensez , à un moment je parle d'une horloge et ben c'est parce que ce n'ai pas une horloge moldue mais sorcière, et donc ds la chanson elle devrait aller de ministère à mort.  
  
Je vous présente le groupe musique'mort  
  
Avec leur nouvelle chanson tombez-la baguette, D'ailleurs une moldue a dit qu'elles(et ben oui c un groupe de filles) avaient repries une chanson moldue en changeant des paroles «tombez-la chemise » est-ce vrai, nous en savant rien mais nous vous promettons qu'il y aura une enquête, enfin trêve de bavardage et laissons place à la chanson :  
  
(le groupe rentre et tout le monde applaudi puis une fille avance et prend un micro pendant que les autre commence à faire de la musique , puis la chanson commence)  
  
Tous les mangemort de ma cité même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Des géant et même en demi-portions sont-lààààà  
  
Tous les détraqueurs de mon quartier même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que les âmes ont fait de meilleurs  
  
On envahi Gringrott, on envahi l' ministère  
  
Ettttt y' en a des groupes(groupes) à têtes de cailloux  
  
Ceux qu'on des sentiments entant que d'esclaves de la mort  
  
Attendent quand même mais chantent encore, mais qui surgissent de la porte du ministére :  
  
R Tombez-la,  
  
E On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
F Tombez-la,  
  
R Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
A Tombez-la,  
  
I Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
N Tombez-la, Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
Tous les mangemorts de ma cité même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Des morts vivants et momies  
  
Des sphinx péteur et tueur des moldus, sont-lààààààààà  
  
Tous les détraqueurs de mon quartier même d'ailleurs  
  
Et tous ce que les âmes ont fait de meilleurs  
  
Ceux profiter de la bagaille  
  
Parce qu'il voulaient manger des âmes  
  
Tout à coup Voldemort fait coucou dans la loge  
  
Comment on va faire elle tourne pas assez vite cette horloge.  
  
Allez les gars on va promit de souffrir  
  
Et autant vous dire que se soir on va pas dormir  
  
R Tombez-la,  
  
E On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
F Tombez-la,  
  
R Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
A Tombez-la,  
  
I Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
N Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
Tous les aurors qu'approchaient les mangemorts  
  
Et les moldus entant que les minets  
  
Leur on mit le feu en marchant à l'envers  
  
Leur robe brulant c'était pas des parôles en l'air  
  
On les entant qui crient « allé pas de manière,  
  
Surtout pas de caprices on en a faire  
  
Puis on ait pas venu dans le ministère  
  
Pour leur casser la voix mais non c'est pour les casser les artères  
  
Et c'est ainsi chez nous et c'est pareil ailleurs  
  
Tout ce que Voldemort a fait de meilleurs  
  
Ce trouver là juste pour le plaisir  
  
Et ce jour là j'peux te dire qu'on c'est fait plaisir  
  
R Tombez-la,  
  
E On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
F Tombez-la,  
  
R Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
A Tombez-la,  
  
I Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
N Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuuR Tombez-la,  
  
X On a tombait, tombait la baguette  
  
2 Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la cagoule  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais ma capeeee  
  
Tombez-la,  
  
Et moi j'ai tombais, tombais la robeuuuu  
  
Et bien voilà, allez dites moi se que vous en pensez 


	2. en enfer

Bonjour, je vous présente........le nouveau groupe........  
  
mangeur de mort,  
  
Avec leur chanson En enfer, ceux qui ne le savent pas c'est la reprise de au soleil de jenifer, élèves de poudlard soyez heureux car le groupe viendra chanter sa chanson pour le jour de l'an,  
  
mais assez parlé et voici la chanson!  
  
En enfer  
  
Ceux qui n'peuvent pas me tuer  
  
Me rend fort  
  
Car je peux en venir aux sorts  
  
Réclamer l'obéissance  
  
Je serai immortel  
  
Même avec quelques traîtres  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur c?ur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur c?ur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint.  
  
Demain mon plan sera prêt  
  
Potter sera tuer  
  
Notre histoire Que le diable l'emporte  
  
Car je serai immortel  
  
Même avec quelques traîtres  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur c?ur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur c?ur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint.  
  
En enfer  
  
Leur c?ur vont brûler  
  
En l'enfer  
  
Quand leur c?ur n'y est plus  
  
C'est l'âme qui vient l' remplacer  
  
Et le détraqueur qui la rejoint. 


End file.
